


Legacy: Tides Are Changing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tides Are Changing Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danni are ready to start their lives together, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Legacy: Tides Are Changing:

*Summary: Steve & Danni are ready to start their lives together, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was getting his house, & his life in order, Cause he, & his fiancée, Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams were getting ready to adopt a child together. The Former Seal decided to slow down, only cause he wants to keep his balls, & not have them being chopped off by his beloved.

 

Danni was in one piece top, & shorts set, as she was doing up the kitchen, Her ample cleavage was showing, Her luscious blond hair was piled up in a messy bun, so it is off of her shoulders, as she was doing her chores. She loved being a vixen, whenever Steve is around, She is gonna be rewarding him for his recent behavior. It had been awhile, since they had some fun.

 

The Five-O Commander was nervous, as he entered the kitchen, & Danni noticed that, She went to him, & stopped him from arranging the same thing for the third time. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry, Baby, It all passed inspection, Our little girl is gonna have a great life here with us, Enjoy this new chapter that we are gonna experience, Relax", Shenibbled on his ear, slapped his ass, The Blond turned him around, & pushed him on to the kitchen table, She reached for her the back of her outfit, Steve's breathing hitched.

 

She untied the tie on the top, & the outfit fell down, & pooled around her ankles, **"She looks like a Goddess"** , Steve thought to himself. She went over to him, before he could get up, She straddles him, crushing him with her weight, & working on getting him aroused. She rubbed her exposed, & naked body all over him, He was about to protest, when she was kissing him hungrily. Then, She ripped his shirt down the middle, & said panting with desire, "Shut up, McGarrett, We got better stuff to do", & they went at on the table.


End file.
